Project KS
General information Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet All vowels and all consonants except plosives and the palatal nasal /ɲ/ can be long or short. The short versions are the "standard" and they are listed in the chart above. To form the long version, follow these rules: #If the sound is represented by a single letter, double the letter. #If a sound is represented by a digraph, double the first letter of the digraph Phonotactics Grammar To understand the grammar of Project KS, you have to understand the vocabulary: Just like Arabic, the vocabulary doesn't consist of actual words but of radicals. These radicals are a certain combination of consonants (or consonant clusters) and define a whole group of words. In Project KS, all radicals have at least two syllables and therefore at least three consonants or clusters - there are only few exceptions to this rule, e.g. letters, numbers, pronouns or conjunctions. Most radicals can form a noun, a verb and an adjective - an English example for the group "rain" would be: rain (noun), to rain (verb) or rainy (adjective). These are the main parts of speech used in Project KS. Please note that the vowels i and e can only appear in suffixes or diphthongs. Nouns Before you can start declining nouns, you have to form them from your radicals. To do that, you insert an "a" between all consonants. Example for the radical "M-N-N" ("fire"): manan meaning fire. Nouns are declined for ... #their number - singular, plural or collective #their case - nominative, dative, accusative, genetive, adessive, ablative or oblique Number The number of a noun is shown by the vowels in the first syllable of a noun. Case The case of a noun is shown by the vowels in the last syllable of a noun. Adjectives Before you can start declining adjectives, you have to form them from your radicals. To do that, you insert an "o" between all consonants. Example for the radical "M-N-N" ("fire"): monon meaning hot (full of fire). Adjectives are declined for ... #their number - singular, plural or collective #their case - nominative, dative, accusative, genetive, adessive, ablative or oblique #their grade of comparison - positive, positive or negative comparative or positive or negative superlative All adjectives have to agree with their noun in number and case! Number The number of an adjective is shown by the vowels in the first syllable. Case The case of an adjective is shown by the vowels in the last syllable. Grade of comparison The grade of comparison is shown by a suffix. Adverbs To form an adverb from an adjective, you add the suffix "-e" to the nominative singular form. Example: monon meaning hot, monone meaning hotly. Verbs Before you can start conjugating verbs, you have to form them from your radicals. To do that, you insert an "u" between all consonants. Example for the radical "M-N-N" ("fire"): munun meaning to heat or to set on fire. Verbs are conjugated for ... #their number - singular, plural or collective #their person - first, second or third #their tense - present, past, prepast, future or prefuture #their voice - active or passive #their mood - indicative, subjunctive, causative or imperative Number & Person The number and person of a verb is shown by the vowels in the first syllable of a verb. Tense & Voice The tense and voice of a verb is shown by the vowels in the last syllable of a verb. Mood The mood of a verb is shown by a suffix. Infinit verb forms Only very few infinit verb forms exist - these are verb forms that are not conjugated at all like infinitives or participles. Infinitives All verbs only have one infinitive. Example: munun meaning to heat or to set on fire. Participles Participles do not exist. Participle information has to be expressed in a relative clause. Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages